Confessions
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Two-shot. A fine summer's day, Italy can't contain himself any longer. Italy.x.Japan. Rated for smex. Written for satsuki0inuzuka, my lovely Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this was written for my Japan, because she wanted some JaIta smut. So yeah XD Please enjoy. I sucks though... -first time truly writing smut, actually...-**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, blah blah blah we know all this XD If I really owned APH, all this shiz would go down in the series, SO THERE. :3 I luv you guys.**

**Note: Uh... I know nothing of Germany's landscape XD So don't hate me if I'm wrong on this.**

* * *

The day was bright and cloudless, the skies over Berlin calm and blue. A slight breeze made its way over the grass before rustling the neat black strands of Kiku's hair. The Japanese man stared out across the countryside, taking in the sprawling suburbs that dotted the plains of the outskirts of Germany's capitol. Kiku sighed and closed his eyes, reveling in the peaceful atmosphere.

"Japan-kuuun!"

Of course.

Kiku released another sigh, though this one out of exasperation. He turned slightly to acknowledge his ally's presence.

"What do you need, Italy-san?"

Feliciano bounded up behind him, giggling and pulling the smaller man into his arms.

"Nothing," the Italian sang, a smile evident in his voice though Kiku couldn't see him. "Ne, Japan-kun, it's nice today, isn't it?"

Kiku blinked, having expected Feliciano to go off on a tangent about pasta. "Ah… yes, it is…" It was then that he realized his position and he scrambled away from the brunette, blushing heavily. "T-that was a violation of my personal space, Italy-san!" he protested, brushing grass from his pants indignantly.

Feliciano pouted before smiling again and producing a box. Kiku blinked in confusion.

"What… is that?" he asked, nervous about the contents of the package.

The Italian giggled and opened the box, pulling out two white cups with plastic lids. "Gelato!" he explained, his accent adding a foreign air to the word.

Kiku paused, relaxing slightly as Feliciano set the treat on the grass to dig through the box, finding a pair of spoons. He smiled gently and at his Japanese ally as he handed Kiku a cup and a spoon. The black-haired man inclined his head in thanks and the two countries sat beside each other on the hill, enjoying their gelato and the other's company.

"Nn… Italy-san, what brought this on?" Kiku asked after several minutes. He was almost done with his gelato, the sweet taste having quenched his empty stomach.

Feliciano swallowed a spoonful of the treat before setting the utensil between his teeth in thought. "Ne, I just wanted to spend time with Japan-kun!" he finally said, giggling again though with a slight blush.

Kiku noticed the flush on his friend and felt heat fill his own face. He looked away quickly before the other nation could see him. He took another spoonful of gelato.

It was then that Feliciano shifted. Kiku wasn't aware of how close the Italian was until he felt warm breath on his neck and arm around his waist. He squealed, attempting to pull away, but Feliciano's arm prevented him from moving.

"_I-iyada_, Italy-san!" Kiku exclaimed, squirming in his friend's grasp. Feliciano whined in response and his head twisted so that he was nuzzling Kiku's neck. The Japanese man yelped at the contact, but the noise quickly became a moan as he felt Feliciano's lips against the skin beneath his collar. "I-Italy… san…!" he gasped, his body reacting to the other's ministrations.

Feliciano mumbled against Kiku's neck, moving so that he could wrap both arms around the other male's waist. "Nn… Japan-kun… I want to tell you something," he said suddenly, running his hand discreetly up and down Kiku's side. The black-haired man gasped gently.

"Wha… what is it, Italy-san?" came his voice, broken by gasps and moans as Feliciano's tongue forced red circles on his skin.

"Italy has always loved Japan… for a very long time," the brunette muttered faintly.

Kiku paused in his fidgeting to frown slightly. "Really…?" He was shocked at this statement, wondering why the man would live him of all people. Feliciano seemed much closer to Ludwig, and even Lovino, so why not either of those two? Kiku pondered this for a while before shivering: Feliciano had continued his ministrations.

"Nn… and I want to be with Japan-kun," Feliciano said, moving suddenly. He pushed Kiku down onto the grass and straddled his hips. Tan hands held onto the Japanese man's wrists to prevent him from pulling away. Kiku's flush increased and he squirmed under Feliciano.

The Italian blushed suddenly and leaned down, pressing his lips to Kiku's temple, eliciting a gasp from the black-haired male. Kiku moved once more but only managed to press their hips closer. Both sucked in breaths at the contact and flushed heavily.

"Italy-san!" Kiku moaned out, his back lifting off the ground and into Feliciano. The brunette pushed back, landing his lips on the other's jaw line. Feliciano's hands found Kiku's body again and he began to undo the buttons of the other male's uniform. Kiku, surprisingly, didn't push the Italian away now that he was free. He covered his eyes as if in shame and panted slightly. Never had be felt such happiness at being so close to someone! However, now that he was experiencing this with Feliciano, he wasn't sure how to react. What if he wasn't good? Or he didn't satisfy the other male, not living up to Italian standards? These worries filled his mind, and when Feliciano had gotten low enough on his body for him to realize, Kiku snapped his legs shut and gasped to pull air back into his lungs.

Feliciano paused, looking up at the other from his position over Kiku's stomach. "Ne, what's wrong, Japan-kun?"

Kiku's panting seemed to be carried off with the wind as a particularly long gust flew other the two countries, cooling their heated skin. "Ahn… I… I don't want to dissatisfy you, Italy-san…" the Japanese male muttered, his labored breathing breaking his words.

Feliciano blinked before smiling. "Eh? Of course you won't dissatisfy me, Japan-kun! I love you!" The Italian supported his words by bringing himself up to Kiku's lips and landing a passionate kiss on them. Kiku widened his eyes in surprise before relaxing in Feliciano's arms, reveling in the feeling of the kiss. So the brunette really did care. Now he had nothing to worry about.

"Nn… in that case, please continue… Italy-san…"

* * *

**Reviews appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I blame the suckiness on my Japan. She was breathing down my neck to finish this. At least she likes it XD;**

**Yay updates?**

* * *

Kiku breathed heavily, knotting his hands in Feliciano's hair. His bare leg was hiked into the air as if it were a testament to his current situation. He called Feliciano's name under his breath, unable to muster more than that due to his state. Feliciano's own hands gripped Kiku's hips to prevent the man from moving very much. The Italian's lips closed around Kiku's swollen length to cause the other man to moan headily into his fist (his hands having flown up to cover his mouth).

"I-Italy-san…" the Japanese man's voice uttered slowly, finally having found the volume to say anything audible. The moan traveled to Feliciano, who hummed around Kiku to elicit a shiver and a scream of pleasure from the vibrations. A half-second later, the black-haired man came violently in Feliciano's mouth, his body dropping back onto the grass in exhaustion.

Kiku's coffee-colored eyes opened slightly, taking in the image of Feliciano over him. He couldn't help but let his body react once more to the sight of flushed tan skin, dripping gently with sweat and Kiku's release. The Japanese ally felt himself blush darker at the thought of what he'd just done, and assumed he couldn't get any redder when Feliciano began undoing his tie and shirt. Huh, he'd apparently arrived without his jacket. The intrusive garments were quickly tossed to the side and the Italian leaned down to Kiku, planting soft kisses along his neck.

"Ne, Japan-kun… can I…?"

Kiku felt the other become warm, and realized he was blushing. He knew what Feliciano was asking, and it caused him to stiffen. The prospect of such an intimate act with the other was embarrassing, despite understanding how they felt about each other. "Ahn… y-yes… but, what if someone sees us…?" This worry came to mind immediately, but he flushed as some part of him became excited at the thought of Ludwig or someone of equal importance discovering them on this (suddenly very heated) hillside.

Feliciano disregarded Kiku's worries and reached up to slip a finger into his mouth, coating it with a generous layer of saliva. The smaller male turned red at the action but was easily distracted by the other's hand sliding down to his backside. With a small gasp from Kiku, the finger probed into his entrance and was quickly joined by a second. Kiku squirmed stiffly under Feliciano as the intruding digits moved around slowly, easily stretching the ring of muscles.

"Ahh… Italy-san…!"

The moan was lost on the wind. Feliciano's lips landed on Kiku's jaw beneath his ear and he breathed a small moan. "Ne… s-should I-"

"Mhm!" Kiku clenched his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for losing his virginity to his Italian ally. "P-please, Italy-san, k-keep going…" He almost felt selfish for demanding the continuation, but he could tell the younger man above him was having trouble holding back as well.

Several heavy breaths later, Feliciano slid into Kiku with surprising ease, causing the smaller male to gasp and moan in slight pain. The black-haired man threw his head back onto the grass, his teeth clenched as he tried to adjust to the sudden girth.

"A-ah… _itai_… Italy-san…" His voice was forced, and he tried to distract himself from the pain by digging his nails into Feliciano's shoulders. The Italian flinched slightly and pulled back.

"L-let me move, Japan-kun…" he muttered, his face heavily flushed from the sensation of being completely surrounded by his Japanese lover. Kiku nodded and gasped again, wrapping his legs around the other's waist as Feliciano pushed in and out slowly.

The deliberately steady pace quickly dulled the pain in Kiku's back. He moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. The feeling that spun through his body was new, and he was shocked at how enjoyable it all was. He had to admit that he had sneaked looks at the magazines and books that Ludwig kept (poorly) hidden in his library, but nothing could compare theory and practice properly. Kiku tried to relate the fact to his martial arts, but he knew that when it came down to the bare truth, this experience he held with Feliciano was more amazing than any fighting strategy he could learn.

A soft nip on his neck brought him back to the task at hand and he tightened his legs' grip on Feliciano, looping his arms around the other's neck to bring him closer. "I-Italy-san…" he moaned, his expression loosening slightly as the Italian moved even faster, his arms supporting his movement on the grass. Kiku faintly realized that he would have grass stains on his jacket, but was easily distracted by wet kisses given by the younger man.

Heavy, broken panting filled the space between them as they continued to move together. Kiku quickly realized the pace and shifted his hips to meet Feliciano's with each thrust, receiving and releasing wanton moans from both pairs of lips. The elder male opened his eyes slightly in order to see the Italian's face, but met the pure blue of the sky and he gave up, throwing his head back as Feliciano hit a spot within him that drove him over the edge in a fraction of a second.

"Italy-san!" he gasped out, his hands digging into his elbows at the sudden tsunami of pleasure. He heard a hum of acknowledgement from the other male and moaned as Feliciano's hand slid between their bodies, grabbing Kiku's arousal and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Let's… t-together…" the broken voice huffed, muffled in Kiku's neck. The Japanese man nodded and with another fierce thrust, threw his head back and came across his and Feliciano's stomachs. A few shudders later, he moaned as he felt the Italian's seed fill him to the brim.

Feliciano pulled out and Kiku whined quietly at the loss. They lay like that for a while, until Kiku opened his eyes and realized that the sun was dangerously low in the sky. He looked over and noticed Feliciano breathing peacefully into the elder's waist. Kiku hmph-ed, sitting up gingerly to shake the brunette awake.

"Italy-san… we should go. Germany-san will wonder where we are," he said simply as Feliciano grumbled and sat up. Bleary brown eyes met each other and the two nations blushed, looking away to find their discarded clothing.

Feliciano was the first to speak as they made their way up the hill and back to Germany's house, which was a quick trip down a wooded lane to the green grounds. "Ne, Japan-kun… do you… regret doing-"

"Never." Kiku flushed as he stared ahead, avoiding the Italian's gaze. "I don't have regrets, Italy-san. Anyway, I love you, and I hope you have no reason to regret doing that either."

Feliciano blinked in surprise before laughing, a wide smile spreading across his features. "Ok!" He leaned over and landed a soft kiss on Kiku's cheek, earning a deeper blush from the slightly-limping male.

The black-haired man looked at his feet and clutched his uniform around his shoulders. "Though I must say… I could have done without the pain."

The Italian squeaked. "I'm sorry, Japan-kun! I didn't mean to!"

Kiku smiled. "No regrets, though, Italy-kun."

Feliciano returned the gesture easily, but blushed at the sudden change in honorific. "No regrets!"

* * *

**Ok, so I really wanted to have a sappy ending... did I do good? (puppy eyes)**

**Reviews appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven. (though I must say, I agree with my first reviewer that JaIta is hotter than Mrs Lovett's oven. (winks) tee hee...)**


End file.
